A New Cycle Begins Rhapsody's post
by BANEHiwatari
Summary: Two otaku girls are sucked into the VK world as they walk home one day. But they are there for more than to help the characters. They must fulfill a prophecy, but will they want to go home after? Hiatus... due to extremely slow updating between authors...
1. Chapter I: What the hell happened?

This story is a self-insert with BANEHiwatari and Bibliotaku748. The point of view will change from Rhapsody and Aleka the two main characters. Rhapsody's point of view is written by BANE and Bibli writes Aleka's point of view. There are also two different types of writing styles.

BANE: Hello my dear readers…

Readers: Hello again Bane! ^.^

BANE: Bibliotaku? Hello! Where are you?

(looks under a park bench) "Why are you under there?" -_-?

Bibli: "I'm upset…" DX

BANE: (sweat drops) "Why?"

Bibli: "Because I want cakeeeeeee" XP

BANE: "Get out from under there."

Bibli: "No! Make me!"

(Bane pulls out a large chocolate mousse cake from behind)

BANE: "I've got the cake right here."

Bibli: "Oh! Give me!"

BANE: (walks away with cake) "Greet the Audience first"

(Bibli runs off to her part of the story to do the disclaimer and copyright)

BANE: (comes back eating the cake) "We do not own Vampire Knight, just the OCs and our original ideas. Also… These characters are ours, so no copying without permission."

Bibli: (shouts from somewhere) "I'm doing the copyright and disclaimer soon! So don't eat the cake!"

BANE: (stares in Bibli's direction, pulls out her lighter and lights a mini firecracker.) "It's my chocolate dammit! I'm only eating a little! So don't pester me and my choco, or I'm throwing this at you!" -_-" (throws the firecracker in the opposite direction, which causes it to pop loudly)

Bibli: "Eck!" (jumps to get back to her part of the story)

BANE: (smirks and starts after her best friend, while pocketing the lighter in her pants (she's a pyromaniac, so she doesn't smoke) "When I get there… you'd better be done with greeting your readers!"

(Bane looks to the audience with an evil glint in her eyes, "Good Dreams and Nightmares…")

Pre-Aleka POV:

"I want chips!" I whined. "I'm hungry!"

My supposedly best friend then responded by not feeding me or letting me complain, oh no because that would involve compassion, but by throwing one of her exploding fireworks at me.

"Ow!" I jumped away from her. "Stop DOING that!"

She shrugged, continuing to eat her chips, "It's not like they can cause any actual pain or anything so stop being so overly dramatic."

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't be overly dramatic if you just feed me some damn chips! Seriously can you NOT taunt me?"

"But it's so much funnier when I do taunt you," she grinned evilly.

I just stared at her. "If you think that's funny then you'll find it freaking hilarious when I stick your face up your butt."

She made a face. "Ew, why would you even try to do that?"

I chuckled. "When you say things like that it makes me think why I'm even friends with you."

"That's easy," she said bluntly. "Because no one else would be able to put up with you."

"Haha very funny."

Rhapsody POV:

It was about 1 in the afternoon. It was Wednesday August 24, 2011, my friend Aleka and I were walking home from our individual practices; my playing tennis, and her running track. We were tired and hungry. We were on our way to Rita's ice cream shop… thingy to grab something to eat. I remembered the bag of Lays that lay in my tennis racquet carrier. I grabbed the bag and popped it open, quietly munching on the small bag as I observed my best friend.

She must've been hungry and I wanted to share the chips with her, but I wanted to see how far she would go for some chips and how long she'd last without them. Yes, I'm that cruel. About two minutes later, we stopped at a traffic light and I checked the time again. 1:23pm. the sun was at its highest in the sky and the heat was sweltering. I hated it. I preferred the winter better, and my friends knew that too, as I was always in a better mood during the fall to spring seasons.

"I want chips!" whined my dear friend. "I'm hungry!"

I glanced at her as she stopped on the sidewalk, pleading for some of my munchies. Of course, this didn't help with my mood on a hot summers day. So in my indifference, cruelty, and boredom, I reached into my carrier and pulled out the bird shaped firecrackers that I had made and threw them at my friend to make them move on. I wanted my ice cream and I wanted it badly.

"Ow! Stop DOING that!" Aleka had yelled, jumping away from my explosive art.

I merely shrugged and continued to eat my chips as I moved onward. "It's not like they cause any actual pain or anything, so stop being so overly dramatic." I looked at her through my black and green transcription lens glasses, as Aleka spoke again.

Aleka's POV:

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't be overly dramatic if you just feed me some damn chips! Seriously can you NOT taunt me?"

"But it's so much funnier when I do taunt you," she grinned evilly.

I just stared at her. "If you think that's funny then you'll find it freaking hilarious when I stick your face up your butt."

She made a face. "Ew, why would you even try to do that?"

I chuckled. "When you say things like that it makes me think why I'm even friends with you."

"That's easy," she said bluntly. "Because no one else would be able to put up with you."

"Haha very funny."

"I know," she grinned.

We turned onto a deserted road and all of the sudden a random old dude came up to us ranting about how we needed to take the transporters. Rhapsody and I looked at each other. Um, okaaaay? Does anyone have the mental hospital on speed dial?

Now all of you people who actually live in normal neighborhoods might be like, Why aren't you guys freaking out that this old dude is ranting to you?

Well you blessed normal people this is because our neighborhood is pretty much filled up to the brim with weirdo's. If you could believe it this wasn't even the first time that this happened to us today.

So yeah we're just standing there looking around when he grabs our arms. This naturally throws me off balance since my hand eye coordination equals nada so while I'm busy getting my balance back Rhapsody has no problem punching this guy in the face.

"Oh! Nice one!" I compliment.

"Thanks," she says dryly. "Now lets go before he gets up and decides to go nuts."

I nodded. Well what can I say? It was true anyway.

But before we can even move a bunch of his cronies came and did the same thing. We tensed. They seemed to anticipate our movements though because before we could attack they stuck a cell phone type object into our hands.

"What-?" I said surprised.

Rhapsody's POV:

The old man's cronies had slapped cell phone like devices into our hands. I looked at mine, it was green, black, blue, and silver. It reminded me of a Digivice from Digimon. I looked at Aleka's and saw that hers was silvery grey.

My device beeped and on the screen appeared a message: Four younglings are what we seek. An unknown power they will reek. Peace in dimensions they will bring. And each will be given an ancient ring. In this new world, the chosen know, through all a love shall be bestowed. And when the gods decide the deed to be done, a choice will be made upon the duo chosen ones. To leave the life they once lived, or to start anew the one they give… This is the prophecy given to the shown. A prophecy that Apollo himself has sown.

I stared at the message on the device, "The hell-!" I made to scream, but then the screen on the device started to spaz out on me. Then everything went black…

It felt like endless falling in a black void where I was blind. "What the hell is happening?" I wailed. I tried to look around, but it's really hard to turn in mid air. "Aleka? Woman, where are you?"

"Uh, right here Rhapsody!" she screamed back, but there seemed to be about 20 ft of space between us. "I can't see a thing!"

I faced the direction of the sound of her voice "Don't worry! I think this is like a never-ending fall or someth-" Well the world had a habit of cutting me off.

I felt myself hit the floor somewhere, but I didn't die. I heard Aleka start screaming, "Aww I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" she kept repeating that… until she too, hit the floor.

#%^*()*(%$!##$%%^&*(()()_*&$%##$%$^&*(()()_&*($%#$$%&^**())(%

I sat up and rubbed my head, "What the hell just happened?" I looked around to see an alleyway of some sort. Aleka was sitting in a daze staring at something ahead of us. I looked at that direction. My eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?"

Standing right there, was something I thought only existed in animes and video games. It was a vampire.

"Hello little girls. Do you mind if I partake in your blood." His eyes glowed crimson, and saliva dripped from his fangs.

Aleka sat still and whispered, "A level E?"

The vampire grinned sadistically, "Yes, girl. Now prepare to die."

I stood up really fast, with Aleka on my heals, "Come on, lady. We've got to get out of here."

"I'm already on it, Rhapsody." She replied

We ran in the opposite direction of the vampire and because we did sports, we had a fair amount of space between the vampire and us. I sprinted as fast as I can, but the vampire was still closer to me than Aleka. The devices that we had beeped vigorously. Aleka and I took a look at the device.

_Now that you've seen it for yourself, you know what world you're both in. Now tell me, as a person from another world, would you like to have powers? Knowing you both, of course you'd want powers. So listen up. Rhapsody has the power to change her appearance, shape shift, and pull the non-existent or fictitious to help her, by changing the molecules in the air. Aleka can merge dimensions, communicate with people via language, and inception. So now that you know this, will you be able to kill the level E?_

I read this and grinned evilly. I looked over at Aleka, who also had something of a light-bulb moment. "Hey, Aleka!"

She turned to look at me, while running along the sidewalk, "Vamp-" she ran into a bush, getting herself stuck in the twigs.

I stopped running and looked back at the Level E, "Yes, Aleka. This world is the world of Vampire Knight. I looked down at the puddle of rain next to my left foot. I took out the device and snapped a picture of myself. I looked up to see the Level E getting closer, as Aleka was busy trying to pull her right leg out of the bush. I looked at the Level E, who stopped in front of us.

"Well, well, well. Looks like your trapped little girl." He looked at me, "And your friend didn't abandon you when she had the chance."

He walked up to me, "Tell me. Were you so loyal to your friend that you didn't leave her?"

I gave him a smile, "Sort of like that." I changed my appearance to that of Yuki Cross (Kuran). I smiled wider, "I just wanted to test my powers, vampire." I changed the molecules of the air near my right hand and pulled out Masamune, Sephiroth's sword. "Now die." I lunged forward and sliced the vampire in half.

I cleaned the blade of the blood and turned my T-shirt to a tank top and a black hooded, trench coat. I pulled up the hood and walked back to Aleka.

"Damn, Rhapsody. You could've at least given the poor guy a chance to say his last words." She said after I freed her leg and put my sword away.

I looked at her, as we started to walk again, "I did. His last words were, and I quote: "Were you so loyal to your friend that you didn't leave her?" I looked at her as I heard movement in the shadows, "Now let's get goin-"

"Where to, kid?" asked a light male voice.

I turned around, "Oh goody, it's the cavalry." I greeted snidely.

"Oh! Where are the horses?" Aleka reacted. "And who's going to save the cavalry when we kill them?"

"Who do you think you are, human?" a girl growled.

"Ooh! I think I'm a magic flying tulip who eat unicorns and poops rainbows!" Aleka said exitedly.

I shook my head at Aleka's comment, but decided not to question it, so I crossed my arms and replied in a smartass way, "I think that I'm a 14 year old girl. Who likes to…" I pulled out some explosive clay. I modeled it to look like a snake and threw a few at the woman who stood in the shadows. "Throw explosives."

"Ruka! Look out!" the male stated, jumping back himself. The ground around Aleka and I began to freeze, but we jumped out of the way.

"That's so cool! You can freeze things!" Aleka exclaimed. "I've always wanted to do that."

I skid back and balanced myself, "I've got to admit, that's a pretty cool power."

Ruka stomped forward, "That's it! You guys are dead!"

I materialized the zanpakuto, Noctis, the very same one that my OC in My Bleach Story possessed, and pointed the blade at her. "I'm not going to let Aleka die. We've lost too much for that to happen!"

Aleka rolled her eyes, "Dramatic much?" Aleka followed my lead and pulled out from no where twin daggers. Some extremely hot twin daggers.

Aleka's POV:

My daggers are hot. They're both silver with double blades slightly apart from each other. The handle was made out of black leather for a tight grip and the sharpened sides not only looked dangerous, but if someone tried to rip it out of my grasp they were in for a nasty surprise.

Rhapsody and I shared a grin, this would never get old.

The blond guy (who looked suspiciously like Aido from Vampire Knight) jaw dropped open in admiration of our weapons.

"Those are some beautiful pieces of weaponry to have there, little girls. Why don't you hand it over to your sempai to look after." He winked, "I'll take _good_ care of it."

I snorted. Yeah, like anyone's going to fall for that.

Ruka's eyes flashed, "Stop being an idiot ice-head and _kill_ them!" She grinned slowly, "Unless you want me to do it."

I looked at her, amused. What can I say? She could be the Russian Mob Boss and I still wouldn't go down without a fight. Looking at Rhapsody I could see she was on the same page as me.

Ice-head lifted his hands as if to say _be my guest_. "Do whatever you want Ruka but Kaname will be angry if he heard you killed a human on purpose."

Her lip curled in disgust. "It's all because of that human," she spat. "_She's_ the one who made Kaname-sama go soft. What's so great about her anyway?

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Just because he has _compassion_ for the human race doesn't mean he's going soft. You have to remember that no one can be as heartless as you Ruka."

I chuckled and all eyes turned to me. "You have something to say little human?" Miss Heartless snapped.

I shrugged, "Not really. I heard a seriously good burn and I laughed. Nothing more, nothing less."

Rhapsody shook her head. "Not exactly the best time to be laughing if you get what I'm saying." Even though she said that I could tell that she was trying to hold in a grin.

"Listen to your friend little girl unless you'll be dead sooner than you think," Ruka hissed.

"Is that a threat?"

"What are you stupid?" she barked. "Of course it's a threat!"

I narrowed my eyes. _I do not respond well to threats._

"You know what?" Rhapsody interjected. "Screw what I just said, someone needs to teach this girl a little manners and we are the perfect people to do just that."

I smiled wickedly, "You just read my mind." We relaxed back into a crouch, ready for a fight.

$%^&*((*&##$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^(*(()&(*^&()^&$W&*&*#$&*%^#$

Hoped you liked the chapter! The next chapter will be awhile because my friend likes to write slowly.


	2. Chapter II: Vampire Battle!

**AN: This story shall be updated maybe… once and a while. I have no ideas for this story unless I think for an extremely long time, and I have another story to update once a week. You as the readers, might not be too happy about the slow and rare updates, so I'll try my best to get Alecka aka bibliotaku748 back on track with this story. I will try my best to satisfy your demands until biblotaku748 and I find the time to get together and write. However, this is not an absolute, because high school is random… Extremely random!**

**)^)*&$^%#%#$*^%$)*&%&^#$##*$(%)^_&(*)*^&^%$#$!$#%^&*()_*)&(^*%$%&^$#*($&*^+&_)(*(&*^&%^$$#%$^%&^)(*_&)_)(&$#***

BANE: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Bibliotaku and I have been having problems communicating lately… So… I'm just going to write the rest of the story by myself since bibliotaku748 is taking so long with the get togethers…(jumps around) Alright! I'm sick of this!

Audience: Sick of what?

BANE: I don't want to do a disclaimer for every chapter I post… So most of my disclaimers are on my profile. This one.. Right HERE! Is THE LAST Disclaimer for this story!

Audience: … -_-;

BANE: (glares) what?

Audience: Are you? You know…

BANE: o Noooooo!

Audience: Then continue.

BANE: (snaps) Alright fine ya naggy people! I nor bibliotaku748 own Vampire Knight! Just the original OCs. (growls) I'm going to strangle somebody if I don't get my chocolate RIGHT NOW!

(runs off to er… go berserk like Saix from Kingdom Hearts)

Rhapsody's POV (until further notice)

Aido charged at me and I felt ice trap my feet. I glanced down at it bored. "Ha! Now I've got you!" Aido yelled from the air above me.

I quickly looked up at him and pushed the atoms around me to form poisonous gas around me. I heard Aido back away with a cough. Expanding the atoms in the ice trapping my foot, I turned it into water and isolated a single atom from the rest and split it in front of Aido. The result: A mini nuclear bomb. I don't know how I didn't think of that idea earlier. The explosion was the size of a baseball, but the radiation would've gotten to Aido. Vampire or not, they are all made of organic materials, making them vulnerable to radiation poisoning.

I jumped backwards away from the radiation and took out my iPod while watching Alecka fight Ruka. Alecka had a weapon and was taunting the vampress in a very annoying way. I sighed and put my Dr. Dre headphones on, while hiding the wire in my shirt and connecting it to my iPod. I turned the song to 'Ghost' by Gackt and grinned, jumping to the music and taking a box of Pocky out of my bag. Taking a strawberry flavored piece out of the box and munching on it, I savored the sweet taste of sugar in my mouth.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Aido came out of the explosion with a minor scratch on his arm. I growled in agitation. "So that mini nuke wasn't enough to knock you to oblivion."

He turned to look at me, his bright blue eyes watching me as I munched on my Pocky. "No, it would've killed me, but I put up a thin layer of ice around me and jumped away."

"You know that you're plan could have backfired and the atom that I split could have split the atoms in your ice, which would in turn, turn your defense into another way of spreading the explosion." I informed the so-called 'prodigy'.

He seemed to think for a moment before he had a light bulb moment. "Oh! Duh! How come I didn't think of that before I put it up?"

I scoffed slightly at his idiocy. "And you're considered a prodigy too." I sighed and morphed the atoms around my hand. "Well, I can't risk blowing everyone up, so…" I lifted my hand and it glowed red. "I guess I'll humor you with a flame show." I got into another fighting stance as soon as I put the Pocky away.

Aido grinned, also getting into a fighting position. "This better be a good show. I don't want my entertainment to go away so fast."

I nodded and grinned. "A battle of prodigies if you will call it." Charging at the ice elemental user, I ignited my hands as I punched with my right hand. Aido jumped back and threw five icicles at my face. My eyes widened in surprise as I did a Matrix-like back flip to avoid the ice. My hood came off briefly, causing Aido's eyes to widen, but I flipped forward to kick him, causing my hood to go back into place. I charged forwards again, but Aido put his hands up in defeat.

"I give up Yuki!" he yelled out in panic.

I gave him a confused look and put my hands down. "Who's Yuki? My name is Rhapsody Schiffer."

Aido looked dumbfounded and confused. "If you're not Yuki, then why do you look like her?"

I pulled my hood off and looked him in the eyes. "No two people look the same in the world, unless they're twins. I know for a fact that I used to only have brothers."

Aido's eyes seemed to examine me closer. Then his eyes widened like a light bulb went off. "Oh! Now I see the difference! You're hair's black and your eyes are kind of weird. You're right eye changes color, but your left eye's always white as if you're blind. That and you're wearing glasses, but you're also a few inches taller than her… Oh! And she's not nearly half as smart as you are!" He grinned. "You also seem younger than her! How old are you anyways?"

I shook my head and kicked his feet from beneath him. "I'm fourteen years old."

He pouted from his position sprawled on the floor. "A little help?"

I rolled my eyes and extended my hand. "First, I call a truce."

Aido's eyes glittered brightly. "I can live with that!"

Pulling up a vampire off the ground was slightly harder than it sounded. He probably weighed about fifty pounds more than I did. I stared at Alecka's fight with Ruka and rolled my eyes as Alecka started to make funny faces at Ruka. "Should we stop their fighting?" I asked, pointing to the still fighting girls.

Aido opened his mouth to speak, but a voice sounded from behind us, interrupting him. "Yuki, what are you doing here?"

I froze, as did Alecka and Ruka. Hoping that the voice didn't belong to who I thought it was, I turned my head and groaned. "Not _you!_" Kaname Kuran had decided to grace us with his presence.

He smirked at me in slight disappointment. "You do not seem very happy to see me, Yuki."

I crossed my arms and tossed my head to the side, grumbling. "It's because I'm not happy to see you. In fact, it just about dragged my cheerful mood and sent it to the oh-so-depressing gallows. My day has just turned quite sour now. Killjoy." He seemed to ignore my comments as I pulled out my Pocky.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka yelled happily. Then she turned to Alecka and I, and growled angrily. Talk about a total hundred and eighty degree turn. "These two pests were getting in our way!"

Alecka slapped Ruka, leaving a red imprint on said vampress' face. "Fudge you! You attacked us after we killed that Level E!"

"Alecka. Watch your language." I warned, glancing at her.

"Why not? You curse way more often than I do!" She protested. "And you're younger than me, Rhapsody."

Meanwhile, Kaname glowered at Ruka. "Do NOT talk about Yuki like that, Ruka!"

Alecka overheard and sneered at the pureblood prince. She never did like Kaname… We both preferred Zero over the pureblood. "That ain't your Yuki, Kaname-_sama_. Take a closer look."

He turned to look at me then he frowned. "I see. You may not be Yuki, but I'd like to know why you two were fighting my subordinates."

Alecka fumed and jabbed a finger a Ruka. "As I said before. SHE PICKED A FIGHT WITH US AFTER WE LIKKED THAT LEVEL E!"

My sensitive ears began to ring through the headphones. Kaname turned to Aido and I. My face remained indifferent despite the obvious pain in my ear as I spoke. "What my friend says is true, but Aido-san here," I gestured to the person in question. "-tried to stop us all from fighting. Unfortunately, Ruka said something that provoked us."

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "All of you, follow me." He bagan to walk out of the alleyway with Ruka and Aido, but Alecka and I didn't budge.

"Where are you taking us if we do follow you?" Alecka called out.

Kaname turned to face us, and upon seeing that we refuse to move from out places until answered, replied. "I'm taking you to Cross Academy, where you can we questioned and monitered for a few weeks."

Alecka crossed her arms and looked directly at me in question. "Well?"

I glanced up at her. Yup, she is taller than me by like five inches… I smirked at her and drew her in to whisper in her ear. "This is a free pass into Cross Academy, meaning a free pass into stopping Shizuka and all those other events to come."

"Closer to… Zero?" Alecka questioned, a hopeful twinkle in her eyes.

I nodded and began to walk towards Kaname. Looking back, I saw that Alecka had yet to move from her spot, so I took out a firecracker and walked towards Kaname even more before lighting and throwing the firecracker at Alecka.

"!" she screamed. "Stop DOING THAT!"

I grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat, while throwing another one. "Get moving."

She growled, but began walking anyways.


End file.
